Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Battle for Volcano Island
Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Battle for Volcano Island is a new movie and a sequel to Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite. Summary After the event of Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite Shelley the Wise Old Crab has summoned Connor Lacey, Rachel Maher, David Brennan, Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Preston Stormer, William Furno and Daniel Rocka have arrived at Volcano Island to fulfill the prophecy of the Wise Old Crab, defeat the evil Mawgu and save their worlds. Plot On a distant dimension, three abnormally large crabs perform a ritual of "The Nine" saying that they will come on that day to stop The Mawgu. But Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Preston Stormer and Connor Lacey falls from the sky with The Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find David Brennan. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue William Furno from repeatedly regurgitating penguins. They find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Golden Robot (Daniel Rocka)" and the "Funny Girl (Rachel Maher)". They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. Then they are given the mission to find "The Kryptonian" (Supergirl),"The Dark Princess" (Batgirl) and "The Warrior Princess" (Wonder Woman). They find the girls and stop giant, grouchy crabs. Batgirl has a Equestrian communicator (which he got since many random things were falling from the sky), but doesn't have batteries. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into the waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which was the battery for the communicator. They talk to Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself. Then Twilight Sparkle sends David plans for the Neutronic Rip-Zipper. It recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the humans and the Cartoon Veterans gain all three Rip-Zipper pieces, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu , which transports them between Time and Space. Stormer and Connor use blasters to push Mawgu in the direction to where the Rip is, then David blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. Then, the heroes all go home, with a wall of their faces shown behind them to commemorate their victory. Trivia This film is based on NickToons Battle for Volcano Island Characters Main Cast: #Connor Lacey (18 year-old student) #David Brennan (17 year-old student) #Rachel Maher (18 year-old student) Category:Connor Lacey